When Love and Death Embrace
by isflamma
Summary: A journey about your greatest enemy becoming your most valued ally. TifaSephiroth, CloudAeris
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is my first Final Fantasy fic. Just thought you should know that. 

Now this starts out as CloTi (well, sorta) but quickly shifts to CloudAeris and (in time) TifaSephiroth.

Now I'm actually a big time CloTi fan but lately I'm seeing things in a different light. Maybe Aeris isn't as annoying as I first thought her to be, right? And Sephiroth totally rules! Now, the others will also be in this story, I just don't know how much just yet. And bear with me, it usually takes forever for me to update, but I will do so. Now, reviews always help with this…*hint, hint* This is a really short chapter, I know, but they'll get longer. Promise.

Oh, and I might up the rating to R… not sure just yet.

Disclaimer: All things (places, characters etc.) Final Fantasy 7 belong to Squaresoft. So they're not mine…I'm just playing with them a little…  I'll give them back in no time…

On with the story!

Chapter 1: The Beginning  

She missed the snow.

She remembered once when it had snowed, it didn't happen that often in Nibelheim, but every now and then they would be blessed with this amazing event. She remembered how the air would get this crisp feeling to it, and the world would seem to fall silent in anticipation of the fall of the frozen flakes. 

She remembered the silence above all. It was a calming silence which held a feeling that nothing in the world could be wrong at that time...nothing bad could ever happen in those moments before the snow fell. As a child she had loved the frosty substance, played in it, laughed at it, cried in the cold of it. She had been without a care in the world. Her father had been alive and she had been the happiest girl in the world. Oh how she wished she could go back to that feeling again: that peace, that comforting peace of snowfall.

It had snowed on the Northern Continent. She still felt the chill in her sometimes, but in it was a different sort of chill, not that of cold but a chill that grew the closer they had gotten to the Crater. It had been fear that had chilled her then. 

But Cloud had kept that chill away. His determination and courage had driven her, had kept her from giving in to the fear. Of course she had been as angry as Cloud had been, she had been out for revenge, but it would seem that the fear was stronger than anything else she felt. So she borrowed strength from Cloud, and from the others. Now she felt that she had lost her anger, in fact that she had lost all of her feelings to them, to her friends. Her own feelings had been drowned as she borrowed the others. She had somehow lost herself in their feelings. She had lost herself in them. And now she felt hollow, numb. There seemed to be nothing in her. Of course she was happy that Meteor was no longer about to destroy the Earth, but she had felt back then. Now there was nothing. It was as she was only a shell of her old self.

Of course she did not let this show on the outside. No, no one would ever have guessed that there was something wrong with Tifa Lockheart, she had become too good at hiding things. Even from Cloud. 

The love of her life: Cloud. Many times she asked herself if it was right to hide things from him like this. Things that were so **very** important. The very things that made her.... or rather **unmade** her as it was. For how long could she keep up the charade that all was well? She wasn't sure, but she knew that she was already slipping up some times. The emptiness would shine through her mask of happiness. She only hoped that Cloud would not notice.

Ah yes, Cloud. They were trying to be something...testing if there might be something between them. Something more than just friendship. Tifa knew she did not love him as she had before, as she did not really feel **anything** anymore. But she would give her all to try. Even if he did still love Aeris, it didn't matter, this was the one thing she has always wanted, wasn't it? So why couldn't she give her all to make it work? Why did she feel so numb? How had she lost herself so completely? 

Holding the cup of hot chocolate a little tighter, trying to steal some of its warmth, Tifa continued to stare out of the window. Oh how she wished she would feel again, just feel **something**… anything.

"Hey Tifa. What's up?" came Clouds voice as he sat down beside her on the couch. 

"oh, nothing. Just thinking." 

"About what?" Tifa just shook her head at Clouds question. 

Looking out the window he commented "Looks like it might snow." He had learned when not to push her. 

"yeah, sure feels like it." Oh how she wished she could find peace in the snow, like she had in her childhood, but these days it seemed she could not find peace anywhere. 

They sat in silence for a while, before Cloud broke the silence. "I'm gonna go home now, ok?" She smiled at him then, her mask falling back into place. 

"Okay, see you tomorrow." she replied, the smile still on her face. Cloud bent down and gave her a quick kiss before walking to the door. 

"Goodnight." he said not waiting for a reply and walked out into the night and to his own home next door to hers. 

"goodnight..." she whispered after him. Nothing. She had felt nothing at his kiss. Should she not be floating from happiness?  Thanking the stars for granting her wishes? Screaming from the rooftops that she was finally getting what she had always wanted? 

But instead she felt nothing... **nothing** but this never-ending, all consuming nothingness inside of her. Oh how she wished to feel again...

Cloud was a little worried about Tifa. He wasn't really sure why, everything seemed to be all right with her. But sometimes, like tonight, she had seemed so very distant, so not Tifa like. But he didn't want to pressure her to talk about it if she didn't bring it up first. It probably wasn't anything anyway. Everyone had a right to act a little strange now and then right? And if there was something bothering her, she'd let him know sooner or later. As long as he was there to support her, everything was fine. 

Then why didn't things seem fine? To be honest, he knew why. The reason he didn't feel complete with Tifa was that he still loved Aeris. Sure he loved Tifa too, but it was nothing compared to what he had felt, and still felt for the flower girl. He was a little angry with himself for doing this to both Tifa and himself. Shouldn't he leave the past to the past? Shouldn't he be able to move on? 

He did love Tifa, he was sure of it, and he needed her as well... but it was still nothing compared to Aeris. 

Months had gone by since her death and still his heart called for hers. He needed to focus on the present, but how could he stop what his heart and soul felt? It wasn't right... But still he loved her. The beautiful Cetra girl that had stolen his heart at first sight. 

Cloud sighed; it was going to be a long night yet again...

So, what did you think? Now review!!!! Please?


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

_Hiya! Sorry for the long wait. And sorry to tell you that it'll probably be a while till the next chapter. I'm completely blocked, have been for ages. But I will keep working on it and I have a lot of plans for this fic so hang in there._

_Oh, and I've decided to concentrate this fic on the Seph/Tifa aspect. _

_Thank you sooooo much for the reviews, I love to hear from all of you._

_And if anyone feels like they like to be my beta for this fic, just email me or something. I need your help here!_

_Disclaimer: don't own a thing, wish I did, but I don't._

****

**Chapter 2: Changes   
**  
"We are in great danger."   
  
"I know,"   
  
"Not only our world will perish, but theirs as well." their voices ran clear through her, like there was nothing else in the world but this one moment and their powerful presence.   
  
"I know." sadness laced Aeris voice as she admitted to the truth. It was something she did not want to ponder. She could not let them die.   
  
"Awaken the powers. Gather the elements. All might not yet be lost." the spirits of the Cetra took one last long look at their Voice, and then disappeared.   
Releasing a deep sigh Aeris began planning the preparations for the Great battle that lay ahead. 

She only hoped she would not have to return to this field of innocence before she was done.

* * *

She was but a shadow of a dream, a whisper in a faceless crowd. He could feel her there, within his very soul, like he always had. But she was not as clear now as she once had been. Her image had begun to fade, to diminish. It was as though a thousand lights were shining from behind her, straight into his eyes, blinding him. Brighter and brighter the light became, until it felt as if his eyes were burning.   
And after awhile the light became so blinding, he could see only darkness. And in this darkness within his mind Cloud rested, in hopes of seeing but a glimmer of her light to chase away all the shadows that rested there with him.   
They were not ordinary shadows, he knew, they were the shadows of his own making. His doubts and regrets. His guilt so strong it had taken form within him. And he knew as well that there was nothing he could do about these shadows, there was only one who could chase them away, and that one no longer walked the earth.   
  
But while his soul knew all this to be true, Cloud's waking mind refused to recognize any of it. And in his waking moments he would tell himself all was well. And so he was kept prisoner by his own mind, haunted by dreams of something that was not and never could be.

* * *

When Cloud awoke the next morning, he did not feel so well. The sun that shined through his bedroom window seemed to be brighter than ever. It was almost as if it burned his eyes like the light in his dreams did. As he sat up and his world seemed to spin out of control all thoughts of going to work fled his mind.   
"screw it." he mumbled and laid back down to rest. Work would have to manage without him today.When it was past lunchtime and Tifa had not seen any sign of Cloud she began to worry. He always came to the bar to eat at the same time, every day. Free lunch was a good motivator.   
'_Something's got to be wrong_.' she thought.   
  
"Mina, I'm going out. You'll be ok alone, right?" The bar was always a little crowded around lunchtime, and leaving someone alone was not always the smartest thing to do. Well, actually it was never a smart idea to leave someone to handle everything alone.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've got Phil for company. Just hurry back boss." came the answer from the kitchen were both Mina and the chef, Phil, were at.   
  
'_He'll be a lot of help on the floor, being stuck in the kitchen the whole time._' Tifa thought to herself and smiled. "I won't be long." and with that she was out the door and heading for Cloud's house.

After knocking for a while and getting no answer, Tifa decided that it would be okay if she just walked in. After all, they were dating, right? He wouldn't mind that much. That depending on if he was home at all.

"Cloud?" she called out as she entered the house. No answer. A quick sweep of the first floor got her nothing. There was no sign of the missing Cloud.

Heading up the stairs finally got her something. That something being a semi loud sound which she figured was Cloud snoring. Entering the bedroom she finally found what she was looking for. It seemed Cloud was happily sleeping the day away.

But when taking a closer look he didn't seem to be so comfortable. And when she walked up to the bed she could practically feel the heat that was coming from him in waves. Now this got Tifa worried. Cloud was almost never sick. The mako in him worked like a vaccine of sorts against the most common diseases, and not counting the time after he fell into the Lifestream, he hadn't been sick in a long time. She remembered how panicked she had been then, they all had been, and truthfully she could almost feel some of that panic bubbling up in her now. It felt a little strange to her to actually be feeling something like this, but it left as quickly as it had come. Her rational side was back in control and it was telling her that there was no way he would have been symptom free for this long only for it to now just showing up like this. It had to be something else, something less severe. Deciding that the best way to get answers was to wake Cloud up and simply ask how he felt, Tifa began to try and wake him up.

Clouds strange dreams turned even stranger as a weird rocking sensation began to take hold of him. Suddenly he felt as if he was aboard a ship, and his dreams transformed to take this new sensation into play. '_Ugh, as if I wasn't feeling sick enough._' the young man thought and closed his eyes to try and focus himself. Being on a ship in the middle of a giant storm was not something he was enjoying all that much.

But when he opened them again he was back in his bedroom, with Tifa being the one causing the rocking sensation.

"Finally," he heard her say softly. "how are you doing? You look… well, horrible."

If he hadn't actually felt so horrible he would have quipped something, but as it was he was not really in the shape to do anything except look a little dejected.

"Gee thanks." He managed to mutter before a coughing fit took over. Tifa hurried to the bathroom to get him some water to drink.

He drank almost all of it before Tifa repeated her question.

"It's nothing really. I just woke up and felt sick." Tifa wasn't buying it.

"Right, and since when do you get sick?" the tone of her voice was slightly sarcastic.

"Since I fell into the Lifestream" he answered without a trace of humor. There wasn't really much Tifa could say to that. She had been there herself and it wasn't the nicest place to be.

"Look, I was just a little worried that's all."

He let out a small sigh "I'm sorry for snapping at you. There's nothing to worry about, I'm just not feeling great. I'll probably be fine by tomorrow." Cloud hadn't meant to snap at Tifa, it was just that he was so exhausted from not getting any sleep lately. Always strange things and visions haunted his dreams; they left him with no rest.

They talked for awhile before Tifa had to return to the bar, with a promise that she would stop by later with some food and, of course, her company.

This went on for a couple of days, Cloud getting better each day and their relationship seemed to become as it should be. But on the fourth day since Cloud had become sick, things changed. Because when Tifa stopped by to bring him breakfast, like she had the other days, Cloud was gone.

* * *

A huuuuge thanks to all my reviewers, hope you liked this chapter as well. And please, PLEASE review! That goes for all of you out there!!! Or is no one reading this??? 

**reign.luna:** hate to tell you this but it will be a long time between updates. Hope you still keep reading though!

**Magdalena2:** Why thank you! Personally I think the characterisation is off, but cool if you think it's not. giggle "Go me!" Yay! Thank you very much. And don't worry; no matter how long it takes I will finish this fic. I hate it when people write something and then they just stop half way through. Totally sucky. But you won't get that from me. Nope, I just keep on writing… "Half decent"? Well, I'm happy with that if you are. Thanks for reading!

**lin-z:** Sorry for the late update. Yup, it's their song all right. I'm Finnish so HIM is very close to my heart. That's the first of their songs that I fell in love with and now I pretty much like them all. Are you a fan??

**TifaLockheart:** And here's more as requested!!! Hope you like it! I love S/T too!!! Didn't at first but then I realized they're just sooo cool together. Btw, how did you find this fic??? I posted it ages ago. Oh, and great that you reviewed, it got me thinking that I seriously needed to update this.


	3. Chapter 3: Setback

**Disclaimer:** All things (places, characters etc.) Final Fantasy 7 belong to Squaresoft. So they're not mine…I'm just playing with them a little… I'll give them back in no time…

**AN:** Sorry for the long delay, but I'm afraid that things will stay that way. But I'll try my best to keep writing, and don't worry, I won't leave this incomplete. It'll just take awhile is all. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! You make my day. )

PS. Advent Children was soooo cool. But I think I'll leave it alone for this fic so just ignore it for this fic.

Had a beta for this put I haven't heard back from him, so I'm posting this anyway. If you're still interested, let me know.

_Italics thoughts_ **bold emphasis**

* * *

_**When Love and Death Embrace**_

**Chapter 3: Setback**

Tifa wasn't really worried at first. Cloud could have gone to any number of places, so she left the food for him with a note to come see her at lunch, and then went to work.

As lunchtime came and went without any sign of Cloud, Tifa began to feel a slight incline of worry in the back of her mind. She didn't pay much attention to it at first but when evening came and she still had not heard from Cloud she got the feeling that something was very wrong.

And when she asked around, Stephen who lived by the entrance to town, told her that he had indeed seen Could leave town that morning. And that he'd been carrying his sword and a pack. Unfortunately that was all he knew about it. He hadn't actually spoken to the warrior. Thanking him Tifa hurried back to her house to pack. She didn't know where he was going but since he had gone on foot she should easily catch up to him on chocobo. Decision made Tifa walked over to where Mina lived and arranged matters of the bar. She also left a note with Mina to give to the other employees. With that done, she was ready to go.

Except she had no idea where to go. Just then lightning flashed, and thunder rolled in the skies. And then the heavens opened and it began to rain. _'Great, I won't be going anywhere in this weather.'_ It would only make tracking harder, although if she did not leave now, all the tracks would be washed away. A wave of nausea hit her and the decision was made for her. Leaving would have to wait until morning.

* * *

The next morning when Tifa awoke she felt absolutely horrible. It seemed that whatever had made Cloud sick had also gotten to her.

And this was not good, she needed to leave and go find Cloud. Desperately trying to crawl out of bed, she made it about half way to the door before she collapsed. _'Definitely not good. ugh What do I do now? This just can't be happening.'_ But there was nothing she could do but crawl back to bed and try to rest until she was fit to travel.

* * *

Two days had passed before Tifa felt in shape to do anything. Two whole days of wasted time. Well, no, not completely wasted. She had had some dreams, fever dreams she supposed, but they had given her direction none the less. And if it turned out to be just a dream well, that didn't really matter. It wasn't like she had anything else to go on. So on wobbly legs she got dressed, packed some food and got the chocobos ready. She would take her own and Clouds with her. The same feeling that told her to go, told her to take them with her. _You will need them._ _Time is of the essence._ She did not question the little voice that spoke to her, thinking it was her fever talking and whatnot, plus analysing it would cost her precious time.

Having already dealt with the other things that she would need done while she was gone, there was really nothing more stopping her from leaving.

Tifa was already out the door before she realized she'd forgotten something important, so it was back into the house, up the stairs and into her bedroom; there hidden in the back of her closet, her fighting gloves. _I'd hoped I'd never use these again._ It was with a quiet mind she grabbed them and hurried down the stairs, stopping by the kitchen to grab a herbal tee she had given Cloud that seemed to have helped him a bit, then she was out the door and on her way to the stables.

Fitz stood there, almost anxiously waiting for her to get them moving. She smiled at the fretting chocobo before giving him a encouraging pat, walked over to Percy, did the same and grabbed the reigns for both chocobos.

It was almost as if the animals could sense the urgency, sense that something important was going on and they would be a part of it. They wanted to get going as much as Tifa did. Taking a deep breath to steady herself and to clear her mind from the cobwebs that seemed to be there, Tifa slowly let it out before mounting her golden pet. It was time to get moving.

At the gate to town, she got a strange feeling. It felt as if she'd never see the town again. _Silly girl, of course you'll see it again. It'll be right here waiting for you when you get back._ Comforted by the thought she turned and then they were off. A new adventure had begun.

* * *

**AN:** Well then, long time no see! Does anyone remember this fic anyway? If you liked it or didn't, I'd love it if you let me know. Translation: send me feedback! Submit a review! 


	4. Chapter 4: On the road

**Disclaimer:** All things (places, characters etc.) Final Fantasy 7 belong to Square Enix. So they're not mine…I'm just playing with them a little… I'll give them back in no time…

**AN:** Sorry for the long delay. I'll try my best to keep writing, and don't worry, I won't leave this incomplete. It'll just take awhile is all.

PS. Advent Children was soooo cool. But I think I'll leave it alone for this fic so just ignore it for now.

Huge thanks to **SeveredWing** for betaing. Couldn't have done it without you.

* * *

_**When Love and Death Embrace**_ **Chapter 4: On the road**

Travelling had gone well so far. Tifa was making up ground at a fast pace and she figured she would catch up to Cloud within the day. Still slightly sick, the trip was not the best idea perhaps, but driven by the unrelenting feeling to head North, it was not as if she really had a choice in the matter. She just hoped that everything would continue to go as smoothly as it had up until now. Bumping into trouble was the last thing she needed now. _Oh great, go and jinx yourself. It's not like this is hard enough already._ She urged Fitz to go faster, hoping that the chocobo would sympathize with her and do as she asked. Fitz let out an angry squeak. He was tired and not at all happy at his mistress' demand for more speed. "I'm sorry sweetie. I know you're tired and hungry, but if we keep going for a little longer then we can rest. I'll give you some sylkis greens for the trouble." Fitz gave a happy squeak and ran faster.

* * *

About three hours later, the trio was forced to stop for rest. Tifa's condition had worsened. Unwilling to stop, but forced to by her sickness and sudden exhaustion, the young warrior was not happy. It would cause another delay and she really felt that there was no time for any more delays. Every time she stopped she could feel an anxiety take hold of her, pushing her to continue on her journey. But even that could not force her to move forward now. Tifa was absolutely out of energy and the chocobos had been squeaking more and more during the last half hour. As she made camp, which consisted of a fire and a bedroll for her to rest on, she thought yet again about falling behind her schedule. She was close to the shoreline now. She'd reach it the next day she was sure, but there was still no sign of Cloud. Doubt had begun to slip into her. _Maybe I chose the wrong direction? He could be heading anywhere._ But as soon as the thought entered her mind, it was shot down. She knew she was going in the right direction. Somehow she just knew. 

"Alright guys, we rest for an hour or two, then we're back on the road," she told the chocobos as she gave them some greens.

"Don't be all grumpy now. This is important." A scratch behind the head and they seemed content. _I'll just rest awhile._

And before she knew it, she was out like a light.

* * *

The wind was whisking her hair all over. She had trouble seeing through it, but she did not need sight to feel the heat that was all consuming. Yellow flames were licking away at the small wooden houses, spreading as the wind urged them on. _But this can't be? Is this… Nibelheim? _

A building fell in on itself behind her and she jumped with fright. The flames were licking closer to her, almost as if they sensed a new thing to destroy. Then suddenly an agonized scream ripped through the air. _7th Heaven? Oh my God! Mina?_ The bar was almost completely engulfed by fire.

"Mina!" Desperately trying to fight her way through the flames, Tifa finally managed to get inside the building. The inside was burning even more furiously than the outside.

"Mina, are you in here? Mina!" Dodging a burning support beam that fell from the ceiling she made her way to the bar and kitchen entrance. There, trapped under another burning beam was Mina. The woman was obviously dead, probably from the beam hitting her. She was no longer reacting to the flames that were eating away at her.

Tifa felt her bile rise up. She was going to be sick. Desperate for fresh air, she hurried outside, gulping down several deep breaths as she made her way from the burning bar. Only there was no fresh air. It was filled with ash. It was sticking to her hair, her clothes and to her tear stained cheeks. As her panic slowly decreased she noticed that almost all the houses had now been destroyed. "Hello! Is there anybody here?" _Please God don't let them all be dead. This can't be happening! Not again._ "HELLO!"

And suddenly she was surrounded by hundreds of figures. With a shocked gasp she fell to the now cold ground. The air was suddenly clear again and the burning heat lingered only on her skin. The air here was cold. Inhaling much needed oxygen, it took her awhile to notice that no one was doing anything. They were all just standing still around her, weapons at the ready, their aim fixed on her.

Then a voice shouted out, "Get her! We need her alive…" The voice turned sadistic "…but not undamaged." Tifa was instantly up on her feet ready to fight. They would not get her that easily.

Then something happened. She felt as if she'd been ripped from her body and shoved back into it. When she regained her bearings, she found herself lying on the ground. An eerie quiet was in the air. Pushing herself back into a sitting position, Tifa noticed with dread that everyone else was on the ground as well. Only no one else was getting up. No one else was moving at all. And for some reason the ground felt very sticky.

She slowly stood up to have a look around. _What the hell just happened?_ Lightning illuminated the sky and showed her that there was no end to the bodies. They were absolutely everywhere. And the sticky stuff was now dripping from her hands. _Oh no… I'm sticky all over._ As lightening flashed in the sky again, she saw that the sticky substance was blood. The ground was covered with it, she was covered in it, it was everywhere.

Tifa felt sick again. A painful groan was heard before she lost control, and she hurried to find whoever had made the sound. It was a soldier somewhat near to her. He was impaled by what looked to be his own sword.

"What happened here? Who did this? Why did you want to attack me?" The questions were pouring out of her at a desperate pace.

The soldier coughed and gurgled as his own blood was slowly drowning him. "Y-you… We… following… orders…. Why… did you.. I…" He made an awful choking sound and soon said no more.

Tifa was shocked. _What did he mean by that? I didn't? I would never… _Sobs were starting to grow in her, the lump that had been in her throat for all too long now hurting impossibly. "I just want to go home! I don't understand any of this!" And then the sobs took over.

Her cries went unnoticed, the sky alive and now crying with her as lightning flashed through the sky.

Tifa woke up with a start. The chocobos were sleeping happily a little ways from her. _Thank God it was just a dream._ She let out a relieved sigh and laughed a little at herself. _How could I think that was real?_ She felt silly now. Silly and late, she needed to get moving.

_But… how come the fire is still burning?_ That was strange, it was obviously several hours since she had fallen asleep. It should have burnt out ages ago. And that's when she noticed the figure standing on the other side of the flames.

Once again she was on her feet in an instant. "Who's there?"

"Tifa. I need you to do something for me." She would recognize that voice anywhere, but it was impossible. He was long dead.

"Tifa, I need you to focus. This is very important." Finally she was stunned out of her shock by the stern voice and years of reacting to it.

"Yes father, what is it?" It was actually her father speaking to her. He was actually there, in front of her, in the flesh.

"It's happening. They're coming and it's absolutely _vital_ that you don't d-" his sentence was abruptly cut off.

"What? It's vital that I don't do what?" _Why isn't he saying anything?_ He was simply standing there in the same place, not moving or speaking.

"Father? Father what's wrong?" She started to move towards him when it became apparent what was wrong. There was something sticking out of his chest. Tifa was instantly back to her dream and the soldier. "Father!" Panic was starting to take over. And then he did move. He made the same awful gurgling sound the soldier in her dream had made and then he fell to his knees. Helplessly she followed him with her eyes as he slid to the ground. _This can't be happening again.. __I can't- I… _Her father was lying on the ground before her, and knife protruding from his back. In disbelief she looked up and was beyond surprised as she looked at her fathers murderer. And saw that she was looking at herself.

"I didn't want to, but he made me do it. Made me promise to do it. And you can't break promises," her mirror image was telling her. And then her hands felt sticky again. She looked down at them and saw blood. When she looked back up, her twin had disappeared and she now stood behind her father's prone form. The constant shock simply too much for her body to handle, she slumped down and fell into the blessed darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Tifa awoke slowly this time, her head felt very hazy. It was light and the fire had reduced to glowing embers. _Oh my head. Ow._ Feeling a little refreshed as her body had gotten some rest, Tifa felt it was time to move on. 

"C'mon sweeties, we've wasted enough time. Enough resting, let's get going."

The chocobos were not too happy, but got up anyway. She saddled them and then went to put out the fire and pick up her bed roll.

"You know, I feel like I had the strangest dream." Fitz just shook his head to imply that if they were going to go, they better get going now.

"Alright, alright. Grumpy pants!"

The feeling that something was wrong, or that she had forgotten something important was with her for a second before that need to go North was back and they were instantly on their way.

* * *

"Cloud! Wait! Cloud would you stop!" Tifa pushed Fitz to go harder and the chocobo responded immediately. Pulling to a stop when she was right in front of Cloud, the blonde warrior finally seemed to take note of her. 

"Tifa? What are you doing out here?" Confusion was very evident in his voice.

She dismounted Fitz and walked over to Cloud, pulled him in to a tight hug before angrily pushing him away. "What am _I_ doing here! What do you think I'm doing here? You were sick and then suddenly you're gone! I was worried. I thought something might have happened to you and here I find you in the middle of nowhere just walking around. If I didn't know you were sick, I'd knock some sense into that spiky head of yours."

Something that might have been shame passed over Cloud's face. "I'm sorry if I worried you, I didn't mean to. It's just.. I can't really explain it but I need for you to go back home."

"You're going to keep going, right?" He took a moment before nodding. "Well I'm coming too. And before you say no I'll either walk with you or tag along behind you, but I'm going so deal with it and let's get moving. It's cold out here." He looked like he might protest for a moment, but seeing the resolve in her eyes he quickly changed his mind. "I even brought Percy for you so you wouldn't have to walk." Cloud was actually happy that he wouldn't have to walk any more. The urge to go North had been so strong that he had just left, not thinking about anything else but to go as fast as possible. He watched as Tifa walked back to Fitz and got on before whistling to Percy, who immediately answered his master's call. Mounting his chocobo, he wondered aloud, "I still don't understand why she gave you such strange names." Tifa overheard him and smiled.

"I think we still have a little daylight left, let's keep going as long as we can before we set camp." Even though hunger and sickness pulled at him to rest now, Cloud agreed with her. _We must hurry.

* * *

_

**End Chapter 4.**

_**AN:** If you liked it or if you didn't, I'd love it if you let me know. _

_Translation: send me feedback! Submit a review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting an old friend

**Disclaimer:** All things (places, characters etc.) Final Fantasy 7 belong to Square Enix. So they're not mine…I'm just playing with them a little… I'll give them back in no time…

**AN:** And here's the next chapter for you people. I honestly hope I get some reviews for this one, it makes me write faster, and I got almost none for ch 4. Huge thanks to those who did review.

_Italics thoughts_

**_Bold-Italics Planet talking_**

Huge thanks to SeveredWing for betaing. Couldn't have done it without you.

**CHAPTER 5:** **_Meeting an old friend_**

* * *

Cloud and Tifa had kept travelling until night fell. They'd made camp, got something to eat, and then slept for as long as they could before the drive to keep going was back. They'd made it to the edge of the continent and had passed over the sea. They were almost at Bone Village now.

"Do you think we should stop and rest at Bone Village?" asked Tifa. The chocobos were becoming increasingly agitated as they continued on. They were tired, and so were their riders. Hungry and exhausted, yet they still could not make themselves stop. "You know, there better be a good explanation behind all this," she added. It was the first time either of them had questioned the drive within them, and who or what was behind it.

"Yeah." Tifa had wished that her partner would have answered with more than just a confirmation.

"I wonder though… Do we really want to find out? Are we ready for it?" These were questions that both of them had been thinking about for a long time now, but for some reason, despite having no idea what was to come, they simply could not resist the urge to move forward. And so, Tifa's questions went unanswered.

"So, do we rest?" Cloud took a moment before answering. "No, I say we keep going. There is still some daylight. The faster we get there the sooner we get some answers." Decision made, they duo continued on inland.

* * *

The sun was slowly sinking in the sky when the two companions arrived at the entrance to the Forgotten City. The chocobos had been acting strange ever since they had entered the Sleeping Forest, and were now refusing to move onward. Forced to dismount and leave the animals by the edge of the forest with food and water, Cloud and Tifa made their way through the long dead city.

"The air is so thick. Something is definitely happening here. Can you feel that tension?" She was having trouble talking, there was such a strong pounding in her ears. Her pulse was racing and she had goose bumps all over. It was almost painful. When they had made their way through the upper city to the beginning of the forest that would lead to the entrance to the real city below, Tifa was exhausted. Looking to Cloud, she could see that he was also struggling to move on. It was as if something was trying to stop them, or at least slow them down. The fact that they were both still feeling sick was not helping.

"What's happening?!?" She found herself screaming, trying to make herself heard over the wind that was now howling in their ears.

Cloud turned to her and shouted, "We have to keep going!" Something was definitely trying to hinder their progress. "Be ready for anything on the other side!"

She nodded her head. They needed to be ready for a fight.

* * *

The strange force continued to try and block their path as they made their way through the woods. When they had finally reached the clearing that held the opening to the city below, they noticed that there was something in the pool of water before them.

With great effort, his senses on alert, Cloud reached for the floating object. The second he touched it the wind stopped. The sudden silence was even more deafening than the howling of the wind had been.

Suddenly there was a bright light behind them. As they turned, Cloud drawing his sword and Tifa falling into a fighting stance, they saw a figure stand before them. The very familiar figure of a fallen ally and friend.

"Aeris!?" Tifa was shocked at the sight of the young woman.

"Is it… is it really you?" If possible, Cloud was even more shocked than Tifa. While the vision was a friendly face, neither had yet to ease their attack stances.

The flower girl simply smiled. "It's nice to see you both again." She laughed at their shocked expressions. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day, or are you going to say hi?"

Tifa was the first to recover from her shock, standing straight as she struggled to find the right words. "Hi. It's just so great to see you. I never thought we'd…" Her sentence ran out. She didn't want to finish it. Cloud just kept staring on.

"He's still the silent type I see. I was hoping you'd have changed that by now." Aeris smiled at the couple, and Tifa blushed instantly.

"I…err…we…" Words simply eluded the bar hostess. For the first time, Cloud spoke, seemingly unaware of the previous discussion. His words were accusing, but he had also lowered his weapon now.

"You. It was you all along."

Aeris turned to look at him. She had the feeling he was speaking of something else entirely, but decided to answer only the most obvious question.

"Yes, it was me. Well, the Planet as well, but mostly from my decision. You have been chosen." She let her words sink in for a moment before continuing. "You have been chosen to save the Planet." Here she was interrupted by a loud snort from Cloud.

"Again? Didn't we save it already?" He was bitter, and it was very obvious.

_Just focus._ As soon as the thought flittered across her mind, she felt a calming wave from the Planet wash over her. **_This is to be expected,_** it spoke softly in her. She sighed and continued speaking to the two warriors.

"Yes, you did save it. And now you need to do it again. I can't explain it all to you, only what you need to know. The Planet is weak now, it's still healing from the effects of Meteor. There are some that have become aware of its current weakened state, and are going to try and exploit that. We need you to stop this from happening." She paused to see if they were with her this far. They seemed to be, even if they did look confused. She decided to clarify. "This is a little difficult to understand, I'm aware of that. Bottom line, I'm asking you to trust me." _Trust me to help you help yourselves, and thousands of others._ The last part she could not tell them.

Cloud was back to silently staring, so Tifa spoke up for both of them.

"It's not that we don't trust you, Aeris." The disbelief was still strongly present in Tifa's voice. "It's just… what can we possibly do? What is this threat? Who is it?"

"You can do amazing things if you put your mind to it. I'll help. You won't be alone." _Please just say yes, I can't stay much longer._ Keeping physical form was far more tiring than Aeris had thought it would be. She had been warned of it, and told that it would ease with time as the Planet regained its strength. But at the moment she could feel herself fading, feel her strength wane with every breath her body had to take. She could feel the pain from her now beating heart. These were all side effects of her return. Simply a physical memory of a being that would fade with time. But part of her wished it wouldn't. It felt good to be alive again, to be so utterly human, to enjoy the simple pleasures that mortality brought with it. She had missed them so. _I wish I could go and take a look at my flowers._ Of course she knew they were thriving in the church, they were all connected now, but it was not the same as sitting there watering and tending to them. _The simple pleasures._

She had gotten sidetracked, and for that there was no time. She tried again to explain.

"The Planet needs you. Stopping Meteor drained a lot of energy from the Lifestream; energy that will eventually be restored, but not for a long time yet. When it does, things will change, but until then we need you." Aeris paused, feeling the Planet's energy flow through her, calling out for help. The other voices also called out to her, to remind her of her duty and why she's been allowed to return. "I know you are both tired from our fight before, that you have not been able to rest for a long time. And above all I know how it feels to be driven by the Planet. And the Planet wants you to know that it is grateful for all your sacrifices. But now you are needed again to fight for it." She sagged slightly as the Planet's pain coursed through her for a moment. Cloud noticed this and instantly went to help her, but before he could reach her she stepped back and shook her head no. _I couldn't keep going if you touched me now. It's hard enough knowing what I've lost already._ She straightened up and looked over at Tifa and for a moment she felt immensely jealous. The other woman had what Aeris wanted: a life with Cloud, a home, family… Heck, she was alive and that was more than Aeris had. She heard scolding from the others and that cleared up her mind. Now was not the time for such thoughts.

"There are many who wish the Planet ill. And one is preparing to launch an army against us. So it is now up to you to gather an army of your own. You need to gather all who would fight in the name of the Planet." She paused to study their reactions. Tifa looked surprised and confused while Cloud was desperately trying to hide all emotion. "You will not be alone. Like I said before, I will be with you on this journey." Another hurt cry from the Planet rang out through her head and almost pulled her to her knees. _I'm coming! Hold on._ "Time grows short. I can't stay much longer. I need to return to the Lifestream." She took a deep breath before continuing. _It's too soon but I hope you're both ready for this._ "Cloud, I need for you to go to Cosmo Canyon and meet up with Nanaki. He is the first piece of the puzzle. Find him, but do not tell him what is going on. Only that he is needed and all will be explained in time. I will come to you and tell you what is next once he has joined our cause. Go, quickly. Time is running out." She looked at him with longing that was reflected in his eyes. Their reunion had been far too short, but they would meet again. Soon. Cloud then looked at Tifa as if to say let's go, but Aeris spoke up. "No, you must go alone Cloud. Tifa can't come with you. This task must be completed on your own." Tifa looked over at Cloud. She wanted to go and give him a hug before he left but didn't feel it would be the right thing to do in front of Aeris. So instead she just smiled at him and said, "Good luck. Be safe." He nodded and told her to be safe as well. Then he was off to go to Cosmo Canyon.

Once again pain wracked Aeris and, shuddering, she fell to her knees. On instinct Tifa ran up to her and tried to help her up, only her arm went straight through the flower girl. Aeris sat still for a few moments before standing back up. "Not really here, not anymore." She smiled at Tifa and the warrior smiled back at her. "Right, now what I need you to do might be even harder than what Cloud has to do. I need you to go to the Northern Crater. Something has appeared there in the Lifestream and we need you to go get it. I will tell you what to do next once you have it." She felt her grip on the material plane start to slip. "Don't worry. I'm with you every step of the way so if you need me, I'll be right there. Good luck. Remember, this piece is vital and must be kept safe. By any means necessary." And then she was gone, the Planet no longer able to keep up the required energy to keep her grounded.

Tifa looked at the spot where Aeris had stood not a few seconds ago. _Another fight? An army? I pray we will have the energy and will to fight once again._ Knowing she'd better start going if she was going to get anywhere before it was dark, Tifa picked up her things and began the journey to the Northern Crater.

**End chapter 5.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **So... Thoughts? Comments? Let me know!!! I'm begging you here!

**Also, I would like to recommend some reading for you. My amazing beta whiz, SeveredWing, has posted her first story! It's called Last Child. Go read it (you'll find it in the FF7 section), you won't regret it! Oh, and remember to leave her a review! All authors need them to live. ;)**


End file.
